The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for washing mechanical parts using a multipurpose aqueous parts washer. Mechanical parts collect dirt, abrasion residue, used grease, or other debris during normal operation. During periodic maintenance, extraordinary maintenance, repairs, or even scheduled upgrades, mechanics disassemble parts from a larger mechanical element, such as a car engine. Individual parts and subassemblies must be washed before they are either thrown away, diagnosed, or eventually reinstalled in the mechanical device or before they are reconditioned for further use.
A parts washer is an apparatus that cleans parts, either individually or in groups of parts, including but not limited to machinery and machine parts. Parts washers can also clean elements such as chains, tools, or other elements susceptible to contact with greased or oiled parts. These cabinet-size devices are an essential tool for any mechanic or other worker having to clean parts in a workshop. For example, automobile mechanics place parts washers alongside tools or next to their work area.
The core technology associated with parts washers is not unlike the technology associated with the cleaning of kitchen utensils and other food preparation accessories, the significant difference being that mechanical parts washer residue must be controlled before the effluents are released into the environment. Therefore, a different cleaning solutions must often be used, parts are generally washed infrequently once dirt is dried, oil-based effluents must be collected and confined, insoluble debris must be collected and filtered as sludge, and cleaning solutions are regenerated. The workshop environment in which the parts washers are used also differs. Some parts washers use an aqueous cleaning solution to dissolve and remove grease, carbon, resins, tar, inks, and other debris. These parts washers use water, soap, and/or detergents, common or proprietary. Other more aggressive parts washers use hydrocarbon-based solvents or other solvents to degrease and wash parts. This disclosure contemplates a parts washer using any type of cleaning solution, but more preferably, a parts washer using an aqueous-based cleaning solution.
Parts washers are generally stored where parts are removed or processed for convenient use. Confined spaces and other constraints associated with workshops warrant compact and portable devices. Parts washers must also be robust and durable under strenuous environments. Four different technologies are know in the industry: manual parts washing, automatic parts washing, spray spray-under immersion cleaning, and soaked parts washing. Manual parts washers generally resemble a sink positioned over a reservoir holding a cleaning fluid. An operator of the manual parts washer may push a pedal or take another action to activate a pump and heating element located within the reservoir to circulate cleaning fluid. The advantages of manual parts washers are numerous. For instance, they allow for tactile recognition of fine layers of dirt, the focus of cleaning efforts at a specific location, and cleaning conducted immediately by the operator.
Automatic parts washers normally consist of a housing holding some basket for storage and removal of parts within the housing. Automatic devices have large access doors, a control apparatus for programming spraying cycles, and pumps/heaters for activating the cleaning solution within the device. The advantages of automatic parts washers over manual parts washers includes time saving, the capacity to store dirty parts within the enclosure between washes, parts washing during off-hours, the capacity to utilize pressures and temperatures outside of the human comfort zones, and most importantly, the reduction of the need for the operator to dirty his hands during the washing operation. Other technologies used to wash parts include soaking and agitating, where parts are immersed in a volume placed within a constant, regenerated flow of cleaning solution or with a series of immersed sprays within the regenerated flow or placed in a cross flow of cleaning solution. These washers allow for the slow removal of attached dirt by using a relatively low quantity of cleaning fluid.
Each of these different technologies has distinct advantages and disadvantages. Different washers are currently needed if different advantages are desired since the management of parts, cleaning solutions, debris, and sludge differs greatly between these devices. What is needed is a device capable of offering the advantages associated with each of these technologies within a single apparatus capable of handling the constraints associated with these types of washers. What is also needed is a series of operative and functional improvements associated with the use of a single device with multiple washing solutions.